Romancing an Ed
by Celtia
Summary: This is my personal story of the romance between Double D Edd and Marie K. It will also entail couples such as Ed/May and Eddy/Lee, though mainly focusing upon Double D and Marie. I hope you enjoy it and please R&R.


"Romancing An Ed"

Romancing an Ed is my personal story of Edd and Marie's romance. I have enjoyed the couple since I was a little boy and first watched Ed Edd and Eddy. On that note I think everyone realizes that I do not own Ed Edd and Eddy. What I do own are a number of original characters that appear in the story. This is my third fan fiction, though my first is still in production and my second was never published.

_Celtia_

**Thoughts **

Normal

_Notes_

Prologue

It was another day in the cul-de-sac. The inhabitants were all off doing their usual routines, The Eds were listening to Eddy and his ridicules attempts to come up with a scam, well, Ed was at any rate. Double D was in his own world. He is one of the two chosen souls, who fate has surprises in store for. But we will get to that later… let's check on the other inhabitants first. Jimmy and Sarah had thankfully grown out of there pretend tea party stages, and were instead reading the latest teen magazines. Nazz, Kevin, and Rolf were all standing around talking as Rolf took care of his animals. Jonny and Plank were relaxing along the sidewalk under an apple tree. The Kanker sisters were, per usual, plotting ways to capture and torment the Eds in a strange way of showing their affections. There are three Kanker sisters. There is Lee, the tallest. She has red curly hair, and has a very short temper. Her hair used to cover her eyes, but now it revealed them, and was tied back into a curly pony tail. She is very tan. May, somehow, she had grown intelligent over the years. She was a very attractive girl with pale supple skin. She has grown to have a supermodel body, just like her sisters. She has long blonde hair. She used to have buck teeth as well, but got them fixed during one of the Ed's scams, that one involving a dentist. Marie, The blue haired Kanker. Most think she is the prettiest Kanker, as she has the better traits of both. She has tan skin, though not as much as Lee. Hers is more of a light tan from enjoying the outside view. Out of them all she seems to have the most noble and loving personality. Well, all the two Canker sisters were. The blue haired Canker, the other soul who this story is about, was plotting a way to instead make the dear, dear boy fall in love with her.

Marie was deep asleep, as the afternoon sun made her drowsy. "Marie… Marie… It's time to get up, Marie… There is much work to be done…" Marie's eyes shot open. She looked around desperately for whoever had called out to her. But the only two she saw were her sisters. "Ahahaha… you can't see me dear. Don't worry though, ill still do all I can to help you…"

"Who are you?" Marie called out. Her sisters looked in her direction and began to worry as their sister looked around talking to something that wasn't there. The voice chuckled.

"My name is Cess-Ekem-Lyr-Tayem-Iya-Ayem. I believe it would translate to Celtia in your language…" Marie stopped for a moment. She had no idea what he just said before Celtia, And quite frankly, she didn't give a damn. All she knew was that she felt this mysterious voice could help her. "Indeed I can help you. Ill remain quiet for a bit… As this is the extent of my power for now… Why don't you come find me? Look inside your father's chest for directions to my location. You'll need someone who is quite intelligent in order to find me though…"

"Who? Who!" Marie screamed at the top of her lungs, but there was no answer. She slammed her fist into the ground. Then, it hit her. She could ask Double D to help her. Marie stood up quickly and immediately moved towards her sisters. "I'm going out for a bit girls." They didn't ask questions. Marie moved into the house and made a beeline for her father's chest. Quickly rummaging through all of the stuff in it she found a box, about 16 inches long. On the front of it read: _To My Dearest Daughter Marie. I hope it brings you the luck it brought me._ She quickly untied the beautiful scarlet ribbon that kept the box shut, and slowly opened the lid. Inside was a rolled up piece of parchment. She was unsure as to what was on it, but opened it anyway. It was clearly a map, though there were geological features she was unfamiliar with, so she tucked it back into its box, tied it shut with a piece of twine, and proceeded to tie her hair back with the scarlet ribbon, as it had grown quite long over the years. She then began the walk to Double D's house.

Chapter One: Twists of Emotion

Double D was in his room as usual. And, as usual he had his nose in some research or another. At any rate, he scarcely heard the doorbell ring. Double D slowly put his research down. "Well now, I wonder who that could be? He moved from his room down to the front entrance. Slowly opening the door, his face paled as he realized the person at his front door (Though looking more beautiful than usual) was none other Marie Kanker. Although Double D noticed something… different, about her. He cautiously invited her in, and led her to his room. There he sat at his desk and offered her a chair across from it. "Umm… Well Marie… What brings you here?"

Marie looked at him relieved and smiled. She had been afraid he wouldn't give her a chance. "Well Double D, I need your help to find something that my father left to me." _Atta girl. Go get 'em._ Marie smiled as Double D looked at the map her father left her. He rolled his chair over to the bookshelf and pulled out a large transparent map of the cul-de-sac. He rolled over so he was sitting next to her in front of his desk and proceeded to put it over her father's map. He began comparing the details as Marie looked over his shoulder.

"Well… This feature is over here… and this here… Good heavens, this map is old. Marie, Where did you father acquire this map?"

"I… Don't know…" Her eyes showed a sudden sadness.

"Marie…?" She fell upon him with her head in his lap. His eyes widened as she began to cry on him. Instead of nervously shaking and stuttering, like they both expected him to do, He did something completely unexpected. He smoothed her hair with his hand. For once, he found he naturally knew what to do.

"I never knew my father Double D. He… He died before I was born…" Marie cried for a while, all the while Double D was comforting her. He had never seen this side of Marie, and it intrigued him. Marie sat up and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Cheer up Marie. You can stay here until you've calmed down, and then we will begin after whatever your fathers left for you." She smiled at him and laid her head back into his lap. She felt herself drifting off, quite alright to Double D, as it was still only ten o'clock. They could begin their search in the afternoon. **What is going on with me…? Am I actually beginning to fall for her…?** He found himself drifting off, and decided a morning nap would be welcomed.

Ed and Eddy were plotting. Plotting to get cash for jawbreakers. Double D had gone back to his house to do research for a new invention of his that he believed would help them to obtain success. "ED! STOP EATING THE PROPS!" Eddy screamed at the top of lungs.

"But Eddy, it wasn't me, honest! Alien parasites came from Pluto, and demanded to allow them sustenance through my body by eating their home planets foods!"

"Shut up Ed. Stupid…" Eddy was having a hard time dealing with Ed's stupidity, which was far more irritating now that they were older.

"I think that we should find Double D before the aliens have their way with his brain!" Eddy just looked at him. How could he be so positively stupid, yet so lovable at the same time? Everyone loved Ed. It was basically like everyone had a natural pull to him. He was family to all. Well, all except the Kankers, although May Kanker intended to remedy that detail very soon. Eddy had to agree though, with Ed's statement of finding Double D. They hadn't seen him since he left around 9 A.M. to get some research done on their project.

"Alright lumpy, let's go find sock-head." They began off on their way to his house.

Meanwhile, back at the trailer park, Lee and May Kanker were beginning to worry about their sister. "She ain't come back for a while May." Lee pounded her fist in the ground.

"Maybe she's just enjoying the view?" May said as she stretched in the afternoon sun. She had grown to enjoy the warm glow of the sun, though she couldn't stay in it very long, as she burned, unlike her sisters. She so envied them for that.

"No it has to be more than that. She would have told us if she was gonna do that. All she said was I'll be back." Lee had become protective of her sisters. Furthermore than usual. "Well at any rate, let's go look for her. Something was up earlier."

"Agreed. Let us fly to our sister's side, and allow her to know our love." Lee looked at May.

"Man. Your poetic speaking is getting good."

"Thanks. I'm hoping it will impress big Ed." Even after she had become intelligent, May still loved Ed. It was… beautiful, I suppose I would describe it…

Ed and Eddy arrived at Double D's front door. Eddy picked up a shovel on the side of the front path, and proceeded to beat the door with it. Double D stirred upstairs. "Oh my… I seem to have dozed off…" He looked around and found Marie still sleeping with her head in his lap. He smiled to himself as he carefully lifted her head and set it down on the seat of his chair. He turned and was about to walk out when her heard her stir and look at him with a questioning look in her eyes. Double D smiled at her. "I'll be back. I just have to answer the door." She smiled and lay her head back down, allowing herself to drift off again.

Double D trudged downstairs and answered the door. "Eddy. Why did you just pummel my door with a shovel?" He was irritated. Every time he came over, this was how he knocked. He beat the living shit out of his door with some sort of blunt object that he picked up either on the way, or seemingly out of nowhere, like the ax. (Yes, once it was an ax.) Eddy waltzed right in with Ed, and they went upstairs. **God I hate it when he does that… Messy, messy, messy… OH MY GOD MARIE!** Double D raced upstairs, and was halfway up when he heard Ed and Eddy scream, as well as Marie scream in surprise.

"KANKER!" They both were cowering in the corner as a very irritated Marie began to move towards them. Double D barged into the room and sighed seeing the sight before him. My god it was going to be a long day.

Marie saw him and smiled. "Hey Double D. Your friends just kind of walked in so it startled me. She rubbed her arm awkwardly. "Anyway… if you're busy with them now… My dad's map can wait…" She began to walk out when Eddy picked up on the word "map".

"No Marie, it's quite alright. I said id help you. Eddy's scam will have to wait instead." Double D smiled at her as her face brightened.

"Whoa there! What's this about a map?" Eddy had money signs in his eyes, and Double D, (now knowing the situation of Marie's father) hit him with Jim, his cactus.

"Now now Eddy, you should be more respectful of people's privacy. Marie has chosen to share it with me, and therefore, it is between us." Double D had quite a sense of honor, and Marie found herself blushing deeply as he defended her. Just by opening up her sensitive side to him, she found herself accomplishing what her and her sisters had been trying to do for quite a while.

Lee and May had heard their sister scream, so they ran into the house and, much to Double D's dismay, raced upstairs and broke down his bedroom door. Double D stood there, staring, a rare rage had just peaked inside of him. "IS THIS HOW YOU ANNOUNCE YOURSELF IN SOMEONE ELSES HOUSE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! MARIE IS THE ONLY PERSON WHO ACTUALLY KNOCKED, AND WAITED FOR ME TO INVITE HER IN!" Everyone was silent.

"Double D…" Marie looked shocked that he had put her above everyone there. "I… I'm sorry… I caused all of this…"

"No Marie, it is quite alright. None of this is your fault. It is those two. If Ed and Eddy hadn't startled you, you wouldn't have screamed. Your sisters wouldn't have become concerned, and would have proceeded to NOT break down my bedroom door." Double D placed his hand on her shoulder. "Shall we continue looking for your father's gift?" Lee and May looked at Marie.

"Wait your looking for whatever he left you?" Lee looked concerned.

"Yeah… I just… I just have to. I feel its time…" She smiled at her sisters. "I want you two to come with us. Eddy and Ed can come if they want since they're already here I guess." She glared at Eddy. God she despised that idiotic midget. Always getting her wonderful dreamboat in trouble. She didn't mind Ed all that much. Like everyone decided, he was a lovable oaf.

Lee grinned. "Alright! Some quality time with our boyfriends!" Ed paled. But Eddy quickly agreed, his greedy self wanting a cut of the "stash" he was so convinced existed.

"Alright then. Let's get to it!" Double D and Marie seemed… Happier, than usual. They talked excitedly as they analyzed the map. The other four began to collect supplies that they would need for their search, and by "they" of course they meant Ed and May. It was a couple hours before they were prepared for the search.

Well people, that's the first chapter. Read and Review to let me know what you think. I put a lot of thought into this chapter and will update the story at least once a week, if not leave a note letting you all know what's up with the story.

~Celtia~


End file.
